galaxywarsjameslightmanmerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Julien Airbus Explorer II Flight 5
The Julien Airbus Explorer II Flight 5 was the fifth & final flight of the Julien Airbus Explorer II. The plane was badly damaged during an test, resulting in a ditching accident that had the plane landed immediately on the ocean floor, almost costing the lives of everyone onboard. The plane returned safely 4 days after the accident & landed in the Madagascan Ocean. The flight was widely publicized & it almost led to the end of John Winston's flight career. Crew Pilots/Flight crew Support crew Passengers Passenger background After the last flight, the public began thinking that flying on airplanes wasn't as safe as it was for John Winston. Winston decided that the public should know how safe flying was & that there wasn't going to be any problems. Winston invited his cousin, Dimitri, to be a passenger onboard. He also had special guests such as the supermodel actress, Stephanie Johnson & her husband, Atticus Johnson III. The supermodel wanted to promote the fact that flying was safe. Winston also invited another two actors, which the three were supposed to be in a film together with the three on the Airbus. Winston also had some close friends that helped working on the Airbus. The plane had also been replaced with new engines as the old engines seemed to have caused a wobble effect on the plane before landing during that last flight, which nearly caused the plane to explode. Flight Takeoff & Day 1 The Airbus took off from it's runway on April 21 at 11:30 a.m. Winston noted that the new engines worked fine. During the thrust launch, there was a minor situation: The central engine for the rocket charge that would help shoot the plane off the runway in case the wind was heavy, failed & shut down too early. Another incident happened, before takeoff even began, when Winston was firing up the engines, the starboard inboard engine/engine 3 was steaming & it seemed to misfire for a few seconds before finally turning on. Everyone inside the plane got situated in their bunks & not much happened between takeoff & curfew. The plane flew over the forests & began journeying across the Erian Ocean by 2:15 p.m. Day 2 James Watson, keeping a vigil for flying the temporary autopilot overnight, told Winston to take the next shift. Stephanie Johnson, William Jackson & Harold Starkey performed a scene on the plane. Winston, letting the safety inspector check the pilot's controls, had a brief encounter with the supermodel actress. He nearly got caught by Atticus Johnson III when he was in her bunk, kissing her. Winston returned to the control center & found everything working fine. Later, he had a live broadcast to everyone about the experiences of the passengers onboard & how well everything went. Day 3 (07:00:00-08:59:59) Winston took a sleeping vigil shift, exhanging places with Watson. After 7:00 a.m., Winston had another affair with the actress Stephanie Johnson. He was later called at around 8:30 a.m., to fill out a series of papers in his cabin to the safety inspector Marcus Jackson along with a report to persuade why the upgrade of X-6 engines would help with the plane. Accident Test run (09:00:00-09:30:00) Winston ordered Watson to be in the pilot's seat until he returns. Flight Control called in & requested John Winston's presence. Winston ordered Watson to also conduct any tests called up by Flight Control Coming soon Investigation Flight Plan The original flight plan had scheduled that the flight would last approximately four days between takeoff & landing. However, due to the explosion, the flight was delayed midway & the flight ended three days behind schedule, leaving $3,000,000 lost.